


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by midheavenn



Series: the knight and the princess [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: But also in denial, F/M, Fluff, can you tell i love the 3-A trio, female pronouns for Arashi, i also dk what to title this so i'm sorry, i had too much fun writing knights, i love ara-nee, idk what else to tag, izumi is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: “You’ve been staring at Anzu-chan a lot today, Izumi-chan.”
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: the knight and the princess [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely didn't expect this to turn out this long... I just needed to unleash it lmao. I use female pronouns for Arashi, love her or else. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

_\--- midheavenn ---_

3-A was lively as always.

Keito is lecturing Eichi about something, while the blond calmly argues his point. It sounds like the latter is currently winning.

A few feet away, Madara is carrying an already one-sided conversation with Shu.

And on the other side of the classroom, Kaoru is arguing with Chiaki about something related to girls. Izumi didn’t care enough to find out what those two were actually arguing about.

Izumi tuned out the sound of chatter ringing through the classroom, cerulean blue eyes narrowing.

Out the window of 3-A’s classroom is Anzu, along with the other 2-A students in their PE class.

 _She looks better today,_ he mentally noted. She’s moving more quickly and is more focused in general, looks like she got some sleep last night. The thought brings him an absurd amount of comfort.

“Isn’t that right, Senacchi?”

Kaoru’s voice jarred the model to reality, as he slowly turned around to find that both Kaoru and Chiaki have made their way to his seat.

“What is it this time?” he asked, an annoyed sigh escaping his lips.

He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Whenever Kaoru and Chiaki get into an argument about something, one of them is going to ask for his opinion, and they will usually try to get him to pick a side.

Chiaki opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Kaoru, who rushed to the window and opened it.

“Anzu-chan~!” he called out.

To his dismay, Anzu quickly hid behind Adonis once she heard Kaoru’s voice. 

Kaoru pouted at her response.

He heard Souma yelling out threats and… is that the sound of his sword being pulled out?

The blond quickly closed the window and rubbed his neck sheepishly, launching into another argument with Chiaki.

“You’ve been talking about Anzu a lot, Hakaze. You sound like a creepy stalker.” the brunette commented.

“How rude, Moricchi! You hug her every time you see her, too! Isn’t that creepy as well?” the other idol argued.

Izumi sighed when he heard the two bicker again, his gaze drifting back to Anzu.

The girl seemed to have sensed someone staring at her, and cautiously turned around, her eyes scanning the classroom windows.

Her eyes locked with Izumi’s, who was staring her down quite intensely.

Anzu shyly raised a hand in greeting. She doesn’t want to get a bit of Izumi’s wrath if she just ignores him.

To her relief, the model seemed to acknowledge her and nodded, raising his hand as well, waving it slightly.

She smiled in relief, before turning around and running towards the PE teacher, since he had called her.

“Sena, who were you waving at?” Chiaki questions excitedly, his usual grin on his face.

“Maybe it’s that…” Kaoru snapped his fingers multiple times, in an attempt to remember the name of a very specific person. “That… uh… what’s his name again? Ah, I don’t know. I really have no interest in guys. The guy who used to model with Senacchi.”

Izumi didn’t say anything to confirm nor deny that, simply diverting the topic back to something that’s not him.

“Weren’t you two talking about something earlier?” he asked.

Chiaki and Kaoru blinked, before the latter pointed at Chiaki. “Moricchi says that I’m a stalker for always talking about Anzu, when he hugs her whenever he sees her!”

Chiaki opened his mouth to argue back, but was interrupted by Izumi.

“Both of you sounds like stalkers to me.” Izumi murmured, going back to focus on his schoolwork.

“How _rude,_ Senacchi!”

And how truly ironic. For someone like him to say something like that. Ironic, indeed.

~

Izumi leaned against the wall beside his classroom door, arms crossed, eyes watching through long curled lashes.

In front of him is Anzu, explaining a job proposal Knights got not too long ago, opting to explain it to Izumi because Leo is nowhere to be found, as always.

Slowly, her words became background noise to him, as his mind drifted.

About a few days ago, Anzu got quite the scolding from Izumi about taking care of her appearance and herself in general.

There are still some bags under her eyes, but overall, her appearance is well-kept.

Her straight brown hair was swept over her shoulders, freshly washed, he can tell from the moment he saw her. Her hair is smooth and shiny, individual strands shining as if they were spun silk, and it gave off a light floral scent. 

Her uniform is smoothed out too, her uniform shirt and blazer ironed. And thank God, she wasn’t wearing track pants underneath her skirt.

Izumi has always thought she was pretty.

Too bad she rarely takes care of herself and has the fashion sense of a potato.

But right now, bathed in the sunlight streaming from the hallway windows, she looks like an angel.

Izumi watched as her expression changes.

“Sena-senpai? Are you listening?”

That got him out of his reverie.

He contemplated lying and said he was to save face, but that won’t be good in the long run.

“… No, sorry. I was thinking about some stuff.” he replied.

Anzu’s eyebrows knit at that, as she frowned slightly with a worried expression.

“Sena-senpai, please tell me if there’s anything I can help you with. Anything that can help lighten your workload. And I’m sure I don’t need to tell senpai this, but please make sure to get enough rest as well.”

Izumi pinched the bridge of his nose for a second before shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine, I just lost focus there. Sorry.”

Anzu flashed him a patient smile before explaining the proposal to him again.

~

Izumi pushed open the door to the practice room, hearing a faint sound of the piano. He thought it was Ritsu, but was surprised when he found out who it was.

Anzu sat on the piano seat, quietly playing a simple melody.

The girl instantly turned to him, and pulled her hands away, abruptly stopping.

“You’ve been learning to compose from _Ou-sama,_ right?”

She nodded.

“Did you compose that?”

A pause, before she nodded again.

Izumi set his bag down on the floor, before making his way to Anzu.

“Play it again, I wanna hear it.” he said.

Reluctantly, she did. Her playing was a little louder now, knowing that she wasn’t playing solely for herself.

Izumi closed his eyes, focusing on the gentle melody.

It was pretty good, actually. Sure, she was no prodigy like Leo was, but for someone who just recently learned how to compose, it was not half bad.

His eyes fluttered open.

Not far from him, seated on the piano seat is Anzu, playing something she composed for him.

He can see how unsure she was of its quality on her face, and he wanted to tell her how it was actually good, and that she had done a good job.

His eyes drifted to her figure without him realizing, watching her eyebrows furrow when she messed up a little, watch her bite her lip when she’s concentrating particularly hard.

After a few minutes, Anzu had finished playing and looked up at him expectantly.

She was surprised to see the idol staring at her without saying anything.

 _Pretty,_ was the only thing Izumi can think of.

“Sena-senpai?”

He continued to stare. What was it about her that’s different today?

“Sena-senpai?” she called out again.

Izumi blinked, before turning away and clearing his throat, his cheeks unmistakably pink.

“You got a long way to go, of course.” he started.

Anzu nodded in understanding, but her face fell.

“But it wasn’t bad.”

She looked up at him again. Did he just… compliment her?

The brunette smiled softly. “Thank you, senpai.”

The heat returned to his cheeks when he saw her smile.

What the two didn’t notice, though, was the surprised faces of the other Knights members waiting at the door.

~

Izumi is currently talking to Ritsu and Arashi, doing their cooldown stretches after practice.

On the other side of the room is Anzu, talking to Tsukasa and Leo about the job proposal Knights got, the same she had told Izumi about.

Instinctively, his eyes went to her.

It happens again, for the fourth time today. Izumi tuned out his surroundings and focused on Anzu.

The slight shake of her shoulders when she laughed either at Leo’s joke or Tsukasa’s reaction to it, the hand that went to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, her lips still curled in a kind smile.

It doesn’t take too long for Arashi to notice that Izumi is no longer listening to her.

An amused smile made its way to the blonde’s lips, as she tried to contain her giggle.

“You’ve been staring at Anzu-chan a lot today, Izumi-chan.”

Unfortunately for him, the comment was remarked rather loudly, to the point of the entire room falling silent.

A blush crept onto Anzu’s cheeks when she heard that.

The first person to break the silence was Ritsu, chuckling amusedly.

“It’s true~ Secchan has been staring at Anzu since practice started.”

Her cheeks reddened even more, she’s blushing an inhumane shade of red, at this point.

If it made her feel any better, Izumi’s face mirrored her own.

He turned to Ritsu and gave the raven haired idol a pointed look.

“Shut the hell up! I wasn’t staring at her!” he hissed.

Translation: He definitely was staring at her.

Leo frowned. “You were, though, Sena. You stared at her before practice too, when-”

It took everything in Izumi to not throw Leo’s bag at Leo himself.

“Shut up! I wasn’t!”

A beat of silence.

“Was too.” Ritsu hummed.

“Was not.” Izumi replied.

Another beat of silence.

“Was too.” Arashi agreed.

“Was not!”

A longer beat of silence.

“Was too.” Leo chimed in.

“Was _not!_ ”

Silence, again.

When Tsukasa opened his mouth, Izumi quickly interrupts him.

“Kasa-kun, if you’re gonna say ‘was too’ too, no parfaits for you for two months. You need the diet, anyway.”

That threat utterly horrified Tsukasa, who shook his head. “I wasn’t going to say that, Sena-senpai. I was going to suggest that we should go home.”

Murmurs of agreement can be heard, along with Ritsu shamelessly making his way to Anzu and saying, “Anzu, drag me back to my house. You dragged _anija_ one time, didn’t you? If you’re going to drag someone, drag me instead~”

Anzu wrapped her arms around Ritsu’s limp body, before turning to Tsukasa.

“Suou-kun, what do you think about the job proposal?” she asked the redhead.

“We’ll accept it, _Onee-sama._ I’m sure Leader is fine with it too.” he told her with a nod.

She gave him a grateful smile and told him a ‘thank you’ before returning her attention to Ritsu.

“Ritsu-kun, I can’t drag you all the way back to your house.”

“Eh~? Then, I’ll wait for Maa-kun to finish up his work.”

“I don’t think you should do that either, Ritsu-kun.” she spoke softly. “Mao-kun must be tired from doing his work too.”

Ritsu finally opened his eyes, crimson irises meeting her ocean-colored ones.

“Fine, I’ll go home myself. Only because you told me to, Anzu~” he finally said, smiling fondly at the producer.

Arashi sidled up next to Anzu, offering the girl a kind smile. “What about you, Anzu-chan? Are you going to go home alone?”

“I think so, _Onee-chan._ I already told Mao-kun to go straight home after he’s finished and get some rest, and Hokuto-kun is busy running errands for Hibiki-senpai and the Theater Club, so I don’t want to bother him as well, while Subaru-kun and Makoto-kun have gone home first.” she explained.

Arashi put a hand to her lips. “Arara? We can’t have that, Anzu-chan. It’s so~ dangerous out there, you know?”

An idea popped into the blonde’s mind. Arashi smiled and looked at Izumi, who knew she was up to absolutely no good.

“Why don’t you give her a ride home, Izumi-chan? You brought your bike today, didn’t you?” she asked with a sugary sweet smile.

Izumi was going to kill her.

He sighed, knowing that there’s no way he was going to get out of this. “Yeah, I can give you a ride.”

Anzu raised both of her hands. “It’s fine if you don’t want to, Sena-senpai! I don’t want to-”

“It’s fine. It’s dangerous for a girl to be out at this hour, anyway.” he assured her, eyes narrowing as he checked the time on the wall clock.

And that was that.

Everyone went to tidy up and pack up before going home.

They all bid their goodbyes to each other and Anzu followed Izumi to where he had parked his bike.

He handed her his spare helmet, before grabbing his own and putting it on.

Izumi glanced at Anzu, who was staring at him intently.

“What? It’s rude to stare, you know.”

“Were you really staring at me during practice, Sena-senpai?”

He froze at that question, before turning to her and giving her an annoyed look. She didn’t miss the pink tint to his cheeks, though.

“I wasn’t. I did look at you, but I wasn’t staring.”

Normally, she would believe him, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him.

“Ah, I see. I wanted to ask you yourself, senpai. Since everyone seems to believe you were.”

That weird smile on her face put him on edge.

Izumi clicked his tongue. “Shut up and get on, already.”

“ _Hai hai,_ no need to get so excited to take me home.” she teased.

He had half a mind to rush out of there before she had the chance to get on, but he remembered what happened to Chiaki when he hugged Anzu in front of 2-A.

That sent him shivers down his spine.

When Anzu got behind him, and wrapped her arms around his torso, a thought came in.

He started the engine and revved it, before riding out the school gates.

Izumi sighed, realizing the truth in everyone’s words.

They weren’t wrong. In fact, they were very right.

He _has_ been staring at Anzu a lot today.

_\--- end ---_

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. I love Knights. I love Anzu and Ara-nee, they are my wives. Queens. I also love pining (but also in denial) Izumi. Hell yes. IzuAn butters my croissant. Also, happy birthday Izumi! Your birthday gacha treated me well with a copy of your 4*, and 2 other new 4*s. You remain best boy. This wasn't meant to be a birthday fic, but I did try to finish it on Izumi's birthday haha. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and thank you for reading! <3  
> Follow me on Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
